shadowtheultimatelifeformfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Amyroselove
Hi! Welcome to the Wiki! I'm looking forward to your help in contributing to this wiki! If you have any questions or comments, please ask me! Again, I'm am looking forward to your help in making this wiki grow. SweetSophie19 Sure thing; allies are great! Mitsunari Ishida Who's your favorite character from Senguko Basara? Mine's obvious! ^_^ Mitsunari Would you like me to get you a picture of Yukimura? Mitsunari I can't seem to find a good picture of him... But I'll keep looking! Mitsunari Sorry about the junk around the pic; my computer doesn't always erase everything!^_^ Mitsunari You're welcome. Oh. you made a wiki? Ofcourse I'd like to join! ^_^ Mitsunari Hero chao.png Dark Chao.png Chao1.png Amyroselove, I got an idea... Hey, Amyroselove! I had an idea. Would you like to create a link to my wiki on your wiki, and a link to your wiki on my wiki? Let me know what you want to do! SweetSophie19 (01:51, March 31, 2011 (UTC)) Okay! :) I suppose we could do it on the main page; do you mind adding it to yours to my page for me, please? SweetSophie19 (02:00, March 31, 2011 (UTC)) i mean, would you add a link to your wiki on my main page for me, please? (Gosh, I write too fast, and I mis-spell!) i added a 'Link to external sites', you can add it there, okay? Hey nice seeing you here as well on the wikia 8-) Knight of White Fire 00:18, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... That's a toughie. It's a hard decision between Sonic, Shadow and Silver. But probably Sonic. this is for you! :) SweetSophie19 Bullet can't be trusted! i can't believe you gave Bullet power, i knew he would abuse it! Can you please unban me? Bullet has been bullying me, & i don't want you to fall for his lies as well! On Xat he keeps calling me homo & Banning me! i fear for the future of the Awesome Anime & Manga Wiki! WaterKirby1994 20:59, July 7, 2011 (UTC) All right it's been over a week, also will my badges & achievements be restored when i'm unbanned? because i noticed they were gone! WaterKirby1994 21:25, July 20, 2011 (UTC) My requirements won't be reset down to 0 will they? WaterKirby1994 21:46, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Also i was wondering if you could make me an admin, because i want to help protect the wiki, anyway thanks & i can wait another week! WaterKirby1994 21:58, July 20, 2011 (UTC) The main reason why i feel i should be an admin is because i don't trust Bullet with his admin position, also i've been on wikia for over 9 months! Also only 3 people have banned me! WaterKirby1994 22:19, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Actually i was referring to the Awesome Anime & Manga Wiki! WaterKirby1994 22:24, July 20, 2011 (UTC) You made Bullet an admin & i contributed far more than him! Anyway i plan on doing that! Although i'd be fine with being only a user if you made Bullet only a user as well! WaterKirby1994 23:26, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Look i just don't trust him! Bullet's bound to abuse his power! He vandalized the Meteor Herd page about a week ago on SNN! He's going to vandalize again! WaterKirby1994 23:54, July 20, 2011 (UTC) No i'm not making this up, he did vandalize Meteor Herd go there & look at the page history if you don't believe me! He got rid of the trivia i made! WaterKirby1994 00:17, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Weird, because i always thought removing information of significance was vandalizing! That is what Bullet is doing, & he's going to ban me the next time i try to stop him! WaterKirby1994 00:31, July 21, 2011 (UTC) That's why i warned you not to give him power, & why i want you to make me an admin, because i don't want him to ban me when i try to stop him from removing information! WaterKirby1994 00:46, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Amyroselove, i know that i tend to get into fights, but it's to fight for what i believe in! You can have my word that i will not abuse admin powers if you give them to me, as i will not ban unless someone truly deserves it, then i will ban them for 1-3 days! At most i will ban someone for a week! Also i will usually avoid banning someone because i know the pain of banishment! WaterKirby1994 01:53, July 21, 2011 (UTC) You know i was asking to be considered an Admin on the Awesome Anime & Manga Wiki, because i have helped a lot on there, & after i return on there i will help out far more! Also when will i be returning anyway, & will my requirements for 2 weeks on the wiki reset? WaterKirby1994 23:05, July 21, 2011 (UTC) You know i now am the 1st user on here to get the Key to the wiki! Anyway will you think about making me an admin on the Awesome Anime & Manga Wiki? WaterKirby1994 03:13, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Amyroselove are we friends? Also i can't wait for you to unban me from the Awesome Anime & Manga Wiki! WaterKirby1994 14:54, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry i haven't been contributing much lately! Yeah i'm sorry i haven't made many contributions, anyway i can't wait to return to the Awesome Anime & Manga Wiki, i promise i will contribute more! WaterKirby1994 23:21, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Amyroselove do you think it would be a good idea to copy articles from SNN? We don't have to do that for every article? Just tell me what you think! WaterKirby1994 00:14, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Amyroselove i'm glad we're friends, & i also was wondering what you thought of the Omochao quote section i made, because i wanted to make 1 for SNN! WaterKirby1994 16:39, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Amyroselove should we make stage categories, such as "Sonic Adventure 2 stages" or should we just group all levels together in 1 category? WaterKirby1994 01:31, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Lily are you still going to help me? WaterKirby1994 23:00, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Lily you know that i didn't harass you earlier, so could you please tell DF to unban me from the Awesome Anime & Manga Wiki? Just try to tell him soon! WaterKirby1994 23:26, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lily, you haven't been active much lately, are you ok? WaterKirby1994 21:16, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi Lily i've been working on the Sonic Rush Adventure project. WaterKirby1994 23:59, August 25, 2011 (UTC) That's great Lily, so do you think i should add a zones section? WaterKirby1994 02:08, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lily, i want to know if you like my profile on here so far. WaterKirby1994 23:36, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks i'm glad you like it Lily, i'm planning on adding more pics to it. We can talk about Pokemon if you want, also when can i return to the Awesome Anime & Manga Wiki? WaterKirby1994 23:12, September 13, 2011 (UTC) That's great Lily, i'm also glad that tonight Nicktoons is showing the DBZ movie: Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan. Also what is your favorite Pokemon game? WaterKirby1994 20:48, September 14, 2011 (UTC) My favorite Pokemon game is either Platinum or XD: The Gale of Darkness! Hey Lily have you ever heard about Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 3? WaterKirby1994 21:25, September 15, 2011 (UTC) You can read about it on Serebi net, although because of Black & White it probably won't be released in the US! Hey Lily have you ever made a Fakemon? WaterKirby1994 23:28, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes, after seeing the leaked 4th Gen pokemon, i created Fruitius a pre-evolved form of Tropius. Lily i'm sorry that tomorrow, i will have more points than you. WaterKirby1994 23:57, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Lily, you know that i'm going to help you get the 2 weeks on the wiki achievement, just by talking to me everyday you can get it! Do you want another game to have shadow pokemon? Also i might redraw Fruitius someday, & good luck with getting Devoted. WaterKirby1994 01:45, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lily do you like the Pokemon Manga? WaterKirby1994 02:49, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Lily, i think that it would make an awesome anime. Today wasn't a good day for me, seeing as the movie that i recorded was deleted. Do you find school difficult? WaterKirby1994 01:08, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Because of the classes i take, school is usually difficult for me. Lily are you also in an Anime Club? Nicktoons is showing Broly's Second Coming tonight & i'm excited. WaterKirby1994 19:58, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lily do you think that Ash should have gone to Orre? Ash could team up with the hero from Pokemon XD: The Gale of Darkness & it could be similar to the game. WaterKirby1994 19:53, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lily do you want another game to have shadow pokemon? The anime should have a Shadow Porygon in it, because it's almost completely left out of the anime! WaterKirby1994 20:52, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lily i'm sorry if you missed a day, anyway i'm 17 now. WaterKirby1994 02:43, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Lily have you ever wanted to create a Pokemon region? WaterKirby1994 19:58, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Lily i feel like such a loser, right now! WaterKirby1994 00:34, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Lily! Good News! If I become an admin on SNN, then my workload will be cut in HALF'!!! So I can finally help on your Wiki!!!!!! :D --Bullet Francisco (Sorry No Link) Lily i missed a day, because my computer wouldn't load. There are other reasons why yesterday was not a good day for me. Lily maybe we can earn Dedicated together. WaterKirby1994 00:46, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Lily i'm creating a pokemon region, featuring a large technologically advanced city & an underwater secret. That's only some starting ideas though. WaterKirby1994 02:19, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Another idea i have is befriending certain trainers. The city i told you about features many trainers. Lily what is your favorite trainer class? WaterKirby1994 01:43, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Youngster/Lass would have to be my favorite trainer class. Lily have you been to the dream world? For some strange reason i can't access the new place! WaterKirby1994 01:20, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lily, Nicktoons is showing the DBZ movies Cooler's Revenge & Cooler's Return this week & i'm excited. Anyway what are all the Pokemon games you have? WaterKirby1994 20:58, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lily what was your 1st Pokemon game? The 1st Pokemon game i got was Crystal, also for some reason i'm finding it difficult to edit on here. WaterKirby1994 22:20, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Your Talk Page Needed a New Section Hey Lily i'm glad it's Friday. Tonight i'm going to an anime club party as Gohan. Also the Spooky Manor is finally appearing for me in the Dream World. WaterKirby1994 21:19, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lily what is your favorite Legendary Pokemon? WaterKirby1994 21:51, October 8, 2011 (UTC) My favorite Legendary Pokemon is Mew, because beyond being super cute it can learn any move. Hey Lily do you also like cute things? WaterKirby1994 02:01, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Lily i'm addicted to cute things, like Kirby. Lily i'm sorry that i was unable to tell you this sooner. Also what Pokemon do you think are the cutest? WaterKirby1994 19:34, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Lily i think that Mew, Pichu, Emolga, Jigglypuff, Dratini, Ditto, Smoochum, Wooper, Chimchar, & Pikachu are some of the cutest Pokemon. WaterKirby1994 23:08, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lily there are also other things that i think are cute. Also do you want me to give you the CGear Passwords for Pokemon Global Link? They are on Serebii Net. WaterKirby1994 23:03, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Lily the Summer Deerling CGear skin will only be unlockable this month, although you have plenty of time to get the others. You might be able to unlock them without wifi, just by logging on & entering the passwords. Also do you think that there should be a Koopa page on here? WaterKirby1994 21:44, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lily do you think that i should include info on Koopatrols & Paratroopas in the Koopa page? Also i was wondering what you think of me? WaterKirby1994 21:48, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Lily i think that you are a wonderful person & a good friend. WaterKirby1994 19:49, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Lily it looks awesome. Anyway i'm planning on fixing some of the character articles on here, as well as creating new articles. Do you think i'm close? WaterKirby1994 22:56, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes to becoming an admin & also to restoring my honor. WaterKirby1994 20:18, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lily do you like the edits i made to the Amy & Cream pages on here? Also do you think that the Cream pic should be changed? WaterKirby1994 23:44, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Lily i'm glad that you like the pictures i added. WaterKirby1994 22:34, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lily do you think that it would be cool to go into space in a pokemon game? Also are you looking forward to Kirby: Return to Dreamland? WaterKirby1994 21:03, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lily would you rather live in anime than reality? Today was rough day for me & i would like the world better if it was like an anime. WaterKirby1994 21:29, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Lily it's fine if you aren't sure, what do you plan on being for Halloween? Also do you want me to provide ghost pics for Halloween? WaterKirby1994 23:31, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Lily i'm going to be either Gohan or Asura for Halloween! Anyway my life is extremely stressful, which is why i'd rather live in an anime. WaterKirby1994 23:03, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lily i'm planning to add pages for Boo & Drybones on here because it's Halloween. Also do you think that King Boo should have his own page on here? WaterKirby1994 22:28, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lily do you think i should add ghost pokemon pages to the Awesome Anime & Manga Wiki? Also do you have a youtube account? WaterKirby1994 23:17, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Happy Halloween Lily! Also do you think that i should mention Super Mario 64 ds in the King Boo article? Anyway be sure to tell me about your Halloween! WaterKirby1994 20:47, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lily should Glooper Blooper also get it's own page? Also do you think that Mario Games should be on this wiki? For Halloween i was Gohan. WaterKirby1994 23:55, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lily did you hear the good news? Now i'm an admin on here! Anyway Lily i want to thank you for helping me! Now i actually feel like i'm useful! WaterKirby1994 00:58, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Thoughts For the Future Hey Lily do you think that it would be a good idea to invite Jake to this wiki? Anyway i plan to be on here during Thanksgiving this year. WaterKirby1994 23:25, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Lily do you want to hear about some new ideas i have for my Pokemon region? Also did you notice that i have 530 pts on here? WaterKirby1994 23:32, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Lily do you think that it would be a good idea for some Pokemon to have a 2nd Shiny form? Anyway i think that my region should feature a meteorite island! WaterKirby1994 23:17, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lily most of my region formed when a Legendary Pokemon prevented a meteor from destroying the planet, being buried beneath it as a result! WaterKirby1994 23:38, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Lily there is a crater cave labyrinth running throughout the island & parts of it can only be accessed by diving! Also i'm sorry i missed yesterday! WaterKirby1994 02:41, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lily how do you make special sigs? Anyway the crater cave should have several entrances with the best being found underwater! WaterKirby1994 23:49, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Lily i'm going to try to make a special signature. Anyway are you going to see the Victini Movie? Some Pokemon in my region are Pikachu, Emolga, Ditto, & Geodude! WaterKirby1994 23:47, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Lily i was able to figure out how to change font color but it seems to apply to everything when i use it! Now i must learn how to control this Cyan Text! WaterKirby1994 23:39, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Lily i can't seem to stop typing in this color, it must be the Cyan Curse! Don't worry i'm sure i can figure out how to control this colored text eventually! This probably isn't real! WaterKirby1994 23:42, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lily i think i figured out how to control the text color! Crimson font,Dark Violet,& Blue font, are all available on here! Anyway this is what i want my sig to look like WaterKirby1994 23:57, November 19, 2011 (UTC)